The present invention relates generally to a system control strategy for a refrigeration system that achieves an optimal coefficient of performance by monitoring a system parameter and then adjusting the water flow rate through the gas cooler or the opening of the expansion device when the system parameter indicates that the system is running inefficiently to transfer the system top an efficient system.
Chlorine containing refrigerants have been phased out in most of the world due to their ozone destroying potential. Hydrofluoro carbons (HFCs) have been used as replacement refrigerants, but these refrigerants still have high global warming potential. “Natural” refrigerants, such as carbon dioxide and propane, have been proposed as replacement fluids. Carbon dioxide has a low critical point, which causes most air conditioning systems utilizing carbon dioxide to run partially above the critical point, or to run transcritical, under most conditions. The pressure of any subcritical fluid is a function of temperature under saturated conditions (when both liquid and vapor are present). However, when the temperature of the fluid is higher than the critical temperature (supercritical), the pressure becomes a function of the density of the fluid.
In a transcritical refrigeration system, the refrigerant is compressed to a high pressure and high temperature in the compressor. As the refrigerant enters the gas cooler, heat is removed from the refrigerant and transferred to a fluid medium, such as water. The refrigerant is then expanded in an expansion device. The opening of the expansion device can be controlled to regulate the high side pressure to achieve the optimal coefficient of performance. The refrigerant then passes through an evaporator and accepts heat from air. The superheated refrigerant then re-enters the compressor, completing the cycle. The environmental working conditions of the system are defined by the ambient air temperature at the evaporator inlet, the supply water temperature to the gas cooler, and the water delivery temperature to a storage tank.
If the coefficient of performance of the system decreases, the efficiency of the system decreases. It is desirable that the system be monitored to determine when the system is operating inefficiently, and then adjusted to increase the coefficient of performance.